You Decorated My Life
by Darla.Klainer.Lover
Summary: Blaine Anderson es residente de la casa Hummel gracias a un programa de intercambio. Al principio Kurt no soporta las insinuaciones de este chico tan peculiar, sin embargo, esto cambia cuando Blaine lo salva de unos delincuentes; los problemas aumentan cuando Sam besa a Kurt, lo cual desata unos increíbles celos en Blaine. BadBoy!Blaine


**_N/A: Esta es la primera vez en toda mi vida que escribo algo asi de fuerte, asi que agradeceria mucho su amabilidad con las reviews, soy escritora novata asi que si me tienen que dar criticas (Que aceptare gustosa) o señalar errores gramaticales, porfavor no sean demasiado rudos :) _**

**_Ahora si...¡Disfruten la lectura! :) - Darla_**

* * *

**_ "You Decorated My Life"_**

"Blaine Anderson, tienes dos segundos para vestirte" Dijo el castaño más rojo que un tomate, no podía creer que Blaine fuera tan…'fresco'.

Blaine, con una sonrisa pícara, se acercó al contratenor y lo arrincono en una pared cercana, Kurt empezó a respirar agitadamente.

"¿Seguro?" Pregunto acercando su boca al oído del castaño. "Estoy seguro de que te encanta verme así" Kurt, aun rojo, agarro y empujo a Blaine levemente, quitándoselo de encima, Blaine volvió a sonreír.

"Vístete, la cena estará lista en unos minutos" Al decir esto Kurt se alejó rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación en cuestión de segundos.

Ya habían pasado 8 meses, ocho meses liando con el afamado 'Blaine Anderson'. Kurt no entendía como había sobrevivido tanto tiempo con él.

"¡Kurt!" Exclamo alguien, sacando al contratenor de sus pensamientos. Kurt volteo y sonrió.

"Hola Sam" El rubio sonrió tiernamente y se acercó a él. "¿Qué haces aquí? Fin no se encuentra…"

"Digamos que no estoy aquí por el..." Sam sonrió seductoramente y el castaño se sonrojo a más no poder.

'Genial Kurt, de nuevo te ves como una tomate' Pensó el contratenor con un leve suspiro.

"Entonces… ¿Estás aquí por Blaine?" Pregunto Kurt inocentemente, Sam rio levemente, Kurt era demasiado adorable.

"Estoy aquí por ti" Sam se acercó un poco más a Kurt, quedando a pocos centímetros de él. Kurt retrocedió sin darse cuenta, Sam lo arrincono.

"Emmmm... ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? ¿Tarea? O-" Sam lo corto.

"Yo no estaba pensando en eso precisamente, vine aquí para invitarte a algún lado, ya sabes, como en una cita…" Kurt tartamudeo un poco, la mirada de Sam lo ponía muy nervioso.

"Cla-aro. E-el viernes estoy libre." Sam se alejó de Kurt, dejando a este aun con el pecho agitado.

"Trato. ¿Breadstix, a las 6?"

"Seguro" Respondió el castaño un poco más tranquilo.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, no te olvides de nuestra cita" Sam volvió a sonreír, Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Nunca lo haría, nos vemos"

* * *

"¡Vamos Mercedes no es para tanto!, es solo una…"

"¡No lo es! ¡Oh mi dios! ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?"

"¿Que tendré una cena gratis?"

"¡No tontito! Esto significa que probablemente el té pida ser algo mas que amigos…"

Kurt se sonrojo, apretó su celular y suspiro.

"Lo más probable es que el me pida que lo ayude o…"

"¡Vamos Kurtie! ¡No seas modesto! Sam se muere por ti, claro solo mírate, hasta los chicos 'heteros' te miran al pasar, ¿Sabes lo celosa que me pones?"

Kurt rio levemente al escuchar, era divertido ver lo mucho que su amiga exageraba las cosas "Solo me pidió una cita, nuestra…"

"tercera cita…¿Acaso me vas a negar su reciente cercanía?..."

"¿Alguna vez me dejaras terminar una oración?.." Kurt sonrió levemente "… ¡Vamos Mercedes! El siempre viene aquí por Finn…"

"Entonces dime…Si Sammy no se muriera por ti entonces por que conduciría desde Westerville solo para pedirte una cita?"

"Emmmm…"

"Me tengo que ir, piensa en lo que te dije, ¡Bye Kurtie!" Antes de que el castaño pudiera responderle a su amiga, esta colgó.

'¿Y si Mercedes tiene razón? Y si….Sam quiere estar conmigo?" Kurt sacudió su cabeza, simplemente no podía ser.

* * *

"Tengo un mal presentimiento…" Le susurro el castaño a la morena, esta volteo a mirarlo y sonrió levemente.

"¿Acaso no te gusta la aventura?" Pregunto la más pequeña, el contratenor negó con la cabeza. "¡Es emocionante!, además…dime… ¿Nunca tuviste curiosidad de ver como es este vecindario? ¡Dios, me siento mala solo estando aquí!"

"Creo que remplazaría ese término por 'totalmente demente'. Rachel…ni siquiera tu proyecto vale esto, este lugar es demasiado…"

"¡Es de día! No te preocupes no pasara nada!" Exclamo Rachel convencida.

Kurt la miro con ojos acusadores, esta le seguía pareciendo una muy mala idea, sin embargo por más que quería irse, no podía dejar a Rachel sola, una chica sola en ese tipo de lugar era presa segura.

_Clic, clic, clic_; sonaron las certeras capturas de Rachel, la cual sonreía levemente al ver las fotografías que había tomado.

"¡Solos unas cuantas más y listo! ¡Dios! ¡No puedo creer que estas hermosas construcciones estén en un lugar como este!" Kurt asintió, la mayor parte del tiempo pretendía escucharla pero la verdad era que de rato chequeaba los alrededores.

"Rachel, haz estado tomando fotos desde hace media hora, cree que ya es tiempo de irnos…" Kurt miro a su amiga una vez más, no podía seguir en ese lugar ni por un segundo más.

"Creo que ya tome suficientes fotos, ¡vamos! " Kurt le extendió la mano a Rachel para que esta se parara más fácilmente, ella sonrió.

Sin más tiempo que perder, ambos chicos se dirigieron al auto del castaño, el cual habían estacionado varias cuadras adelante a modo de precaución.

Kurt y Rachel empezaron a hablar de diferentes cosas, desde Nyada hasta los problemas románticos de la segunda.

"Entonces… ¿Qué debería hacer? Ya sabes, Finn no me quiere dirigir la palabra…"

"Rachel-"Antes de que Kurt pudiera terminar de hablar, algo o mejor dicho alguien lo interrumpió.

"¡Wooo! ¡Mira que tenemos aquí!" Kurt volteo y vio lo que más temía. Dos chicos, con pinta de maleantes, se acercaron a ellos. Rachel lanzo un pequeño grito y se escondió detrás del castaño, el cual a pesar de estar aterrado trato de parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

"Por favor, déjennos en paz…" Dijo el castaño firmemente. Ambos chicos se acercaron más a ellos, Kurt trato de alejar a Rachel lo más posible.

"Tranquilo nene, no les haremos daño, solo queremos un poco de diversión." Kurt trago saliva, podía sentir como Rachel temblaba.

"Kurt…tengo miedo..." Susurro Rachel con los ojos brillosos, Kurt le agarro la mano.

"Tranquila…" Susurro tratando de que se tranquilizara, lo peor que podían hacer era entrar en pánico, debían pensar en algo y debían hacerlo ya.

"Déjennos tranquilos…" Dijo Kurt mientras analizaba sus posibilidades, no podían correr, Rachel no era muy rápida y no había manera de que el la dejara. Tampoco podían gritar porque en esa zona nadie lo ayudaría, el castaño no sabía qué hacer.

"¿Sabes qué? Yo no suelo estar con chicos, pero…contigo podría hacer una excepción, además…tu amiguita no esta tan mal que digamos…" Ambos chicos se acercaron más a ellos, Kurt retrocedió cada vez más llevando a Rachel con él, después de un tiempo ambos quedaron atrapados en una pared.

"Por favor, no nos hagan daño" Dijo Rachel llorando, Kurt casi se le une.

"¿Kurt?" Se escuchó como alguien decía, Kurt sonrió como nunca al escuchar esto, era Blaine.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

"¡Hey! Vete este no es tu asunto..." Dijo el más bajo de ellos.

"Es mejor que le hagas caso." Se unió el otro, después de unos segundos ambos chicos se acercaron al pelinegro, el cual en ese momento se veía muy molesto.

"¿Te hicieron daño?" Pregunto Blaine en voz baja, como si no pudiera contener su ira, Kurt negó levemente pero por su expresión el pelinegro podía ver lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

"Sera mejor que se vallan…" Dijo Blaine en voz baja, no podía creer lo que aquellos dos cretinos estuvieron a punto de hacer.

"No, no puedes obligar a nada" Dijo uno de ellos acercándose a él con un cuchillo, Kurt se estremeció al ver esto.

Sin perder más tiempo, el más bajo de ellos se acercó al pelinegro, tratando de herirlo con el pequeño cuchillo que tenía, Blaine lo esquivo y voto al piso, el otro chico, el cual también tenía un cuchillo, trato de atacarlo por detrás, pero Blaine escucho sus pasos, lo cual hizo que se volteara y le diera un puñete en el estómago, dejando al chico sin aire. El otro delincuente, el que hasta hace poco había yacido en el piso se paró y trato de atacarlo nuevamente, Blaine lo esquivo y le proporciono un golpe en el rostro, sacándole sangre.

Después de algunos golpes más que dio el pelinegro, ambos delincuentes dieron a la fuga.

"Cretinos…" Susurro Blaine lleno de ira, después de calmarse el más bajo se acercó al castaño, el cual se encontraba abrazando a su amiga fuertemente.

"Todo va a estar bien..." Susurro dulcemente el moreno "Vámonos a casa…" Ambos chicos asintieron.

* * *

"Kurt…" Susurro el moreno mientras tocaba la puerta del castaño, Kurt, el cual no podía dejar de llorar se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Kurt aún no se recuperaba de lo que había pasado horas atrás, no podía dejar de culparse…había sido tan estúpido, era una zona tan peligrosa…

Antes de abrir la puerta, Kurt se secó las lágrimas y respiro profundamente, debía tranquilizarse. Unos segundos después, Blaine se encontraba en la habitación, mirando a Kurt con mucha tristeza y preocupación.

Hubo un rato de silencio, en donde ambos apenas cruzaron miradas, Kurt, el cual ya no pudo contener más el llanto rompió el silencio.

"Blaine, yo…tenia tanto miedo, trate de no demostrarlo pero lo tenía, aun lo tengo…" Kurt se sentó en su cama y bajo la cabeza, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que surgían de su rostro. "Y… ¿Si no llegabas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado con nosotros? ¿Qué nos hubieran hecho?" Blaine se acercó a Kurt y lo abrazo.

Al principio Kurt se sobresaltó ante este gesto pero después de unos segundos lo empezó a corresponder.

"Estas aquí, eso es lo único que importa…" Le susurro Blaine mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, Kurt sonrió ante este gesto.

"Gracias Blaine, gracias por estar ahí…" Susurro el contratenor mientras se aferraba del moreno.

"Tú sabes que siempre estaré contigo, no te libraras de mi fácilmente" Blaine sonrió, haciendo que Kurt hiciera lo mismo ".

"Lo se…"

* * *

"¡Kurt, Sam ya vino!" Exclamo Burt, Kurt sonrió levemente y cogió su billetera.

"¡Ahorita voy!" Grito el castaño, estaba feliz, un momento con uno de sus mejores amigos lo haría sonreír además…después de lo que había pasado días atrás, lo que más quería el castaño era estar distraído.

Después de chequear su cabello por última vez, Kurt se dirigió al encuentro de su amigo, el cual se encontraba en la sala hablando con su papa.

"Kurt." Dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

"Yo" Respondió Kurt con una leve risita. "Hola Sam, estoy listo ¿Vamos?" Acto seguido, ambos adolecentes se encontraban afuera, dirigiéndose al auto de Sam.

"Permíteme" Dijo Sam dirigiéndose al carro para abrir la puerta delantera, Kurt sonrió ante ese gesto, en ese momento el contratenor por fin reacciono.

'Esta no es una cita de amigos, ¡Que ilógico! ¡Los amigos no tienen citas!…' Pensó el castaño.

Ahora tenía que pensar en…como decirle a Sam, que solo quería ser su amigo.

* * *

_**Unas horas después….**_

"¿Te divertiste?" Pregunto Sam con una sonrisa, parecía tan feliz. Kurt no sabía qué hacer, Mercedes tenía razón, Sam quería más que amistad con él, claro Kurt amaba a Sam, pero no de forma sentimental.

"Claro, en especial cuando empezaste a cantar, dios, todos te miraban como si tuvieran dos cabezas…seguro eran miradas de asombro." Kurt se decía en su mente, 'un minuto más, al final se lo diré' de todos modos no quería arruinar el momento y tener una despedida rar, pero más importante no quería lastimarlo.

"Quería que todos supieran lo feliz que me sentía de tener una cita con el chico más sexy de todo el mundo."

'Debes decírselo ahora' Pensó el contratenor.

"Sam, eres mi mejor amigo y…" Kurt suspiro profundamente y continúo. "…y tú sabes que te quiero, pero…" Sam el cual parecía saber lo que el castaño iba a decir, puso un dedo en los labios del este, callándolo.

"Por favor, no digas nada…" Antes de que Kurt pudiera pronunciar palabra Sam lo beso.

Fue un beso dulce, tierno, pero Kurt simplemente no podía darle más alas al asunto, así que sin más alejo a Sam, viendo la expresión dolida de este.

"Lo siento Sam….simplemente, no puedo estar contigo…"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos "...yo te amo."

"Pero yo amo a otro…"

* * *

"Blaine….¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto el castaño con la mirada triste, aun no se recuperaba de ver la reacción de Sam, le había dolió mucho verlo así "…Pensé que estarías durmiendo..."

El pelinegro, tenía una mirada algo extraña para Kurt, entre molesta y extremadamente triste.

Blaine lo miro por un segundo y sin decir nada se dirigió a su habitación, Kurt extrañado por su actitud, lo siguió.

"Blaine…" Susurro viendo como el moreno no parecía hacerle el menor caso "Blaine…" Volvió a repetir, pero nada. "¡Blaine!" Dijo más firmemente, por fin el pelinegro volteo.

"¿Qué pasa, bebe?" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Kurt noto que esta era fingida.

"Blaine… ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué-"Kurt dejo de hablar, estaba muy distraído viendo como Blaine apretaba el puño lleno de ira.

"No, todo está bien, solo tengo sueño…" Blaine se volteo y se dirigió a su cuarto, Kurt lo siguió.

"Blaine dime…por favor" Kurt agarro el brazo de Blaine y lo forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Lo que yo sienta no importa, anda ve, vete con él." Kurt se quedó atónito por un segundo, ¿Acaso seria posible…

"¿El?" Pregunto desviando por un segundo su mirada. "Te refieres a…"

"Si, me refiero a tu noviecito…." Blaine se soltó del agarre del castaño y se metió a su cuarto, sin más, Kurt lo siguió adentro.

"¿Mi novio? ¿De que estas hablando?" Kurt estaba aún más sorprendido, ¿De dónde Blaine había sacado esas ideas?

"Vamos Kurt, no lo niegues, lo vi todo, vi como lo besabas…" Los ojos de Blaine se veían brillosos, Kurt nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable.

"Blaine, eso fue…"

"No tiene caso hablar del tema, de todos modos no es de mi incumbencia." Antes de que Blaine sacara a Kurt del cuarto, este lo detuvo.

"Me beso…" El contratenor suspiro levemente y continuo "…pero al final yo lo aleje, le dije que no podía estar con él porque…." Kurt dudo un momento, no sabía si decirlo o no, no sabía si los sentimientos que había descubierto hace tan poco tiempo deberían quedar expuestos tan rápidamente.

No era momento para dudar.

"…estoy enamorado de otra persona, le dije que no porque…. estoy enamorado de ti…" Blaine lo vio fijamente, con los ojos abiertos como dos platos, Kurt se puso más rojo que un tomate, se sentía demasiado avergonzado.

"Creo que debería irme…" Antes de que Kurt se fuera corriendo de la habitación, Blaine lo tomo del brazo, Kurt se sorprendido, esperaba que el pelinegro lo rechazara o se quedara callado, no que lo tomara del brazo.

Entre los pensamientos del castaño y la tensión del momento, Blaine se acercó y sin dejar que el contratenor razonara el momento, lo beso.

Kurt se quedó sin palabras ante esto.

Al principio era un beso lento, tierno, dulce pero luego de varios segundos, el beso se fue intensificando, haciéndose más caliente y necesitado.

"Kurt…" Dijo Blaine despegándose un poco del castaño. "…yo también te amo" Dijo con una leve sonrisa, el contratenor contuvo su respiración por varios segundos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Se…que un chico como yo no te merece, pero…solo te pido una oportunidad, una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo cambiar, que puedo dejar de ser 'el chico malo' para convertirme en alguien que te merezca, por favor…" Blaine se veía más sensible que nunca, parecía tan vulnerable.

"Blaine…te amo, te amo, te amo; tengo que admitir que al principio no entendía este sentimiento, no entendía porque siempre quería tenerte cerca, al principio pensaba que te odiaba, que odiaba tu forma de ser, pero…al final; al final me di cuenta que… lo que yo odiaba era sentirme asustado… porque por primera vez en mi vida…me sentía…totalmente cautivado."

Blaine sonrió y empezó a besar a Kurt nuevamente, el castaño correspondió su beso, aquel momento era demasiado perfecto para ambos.

Después de varios segundos, Blaine agarro a Kurt y lo arrincono en la pared, besándolo más desesperadamente, como si besar al contratenor era algo a lo cual era adicto.

Era un momento demasiado caliente, Kurt se sentía cada vez más excitado, tanto así que no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la fricción que el moreno le proporcionaba.

"Kurt…" Susurro Blaine con voz ronca, la cual hizo que Kurt lo acercara más a él, pegando sus cuerpos el uno al otro.

Blaine, el cual se encontraba dolorosamente duro despego al castaño de sí. "Kurt… ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?" Pregunto aun con su respiración entrecortada. Era verdad que él deseaba a Kurt con todas sus fuerzas pero si él no se sentía preparado lo comprendería.

"Blaine…yo…te quiero, quiero hacer esto contigo…quiero que mi primera vez sea con el chico que amo…" Blaine sonrió a más no poder.

"No sabes cuánto te amo…" Susurro mientras tomaba la mano del contratenor y lo guiaba a su cama, recostándolo suavemente, fue en ese momento donde las miradas de ambos chicos se conectaron, Kurt aun no podía creer que el chico que siempre había mostrado su lado de 'chico malo' fuera tan dulce, tal vez no conocía a Blaine Anderson tan bien como pensaba, pero eso no importaba, tenían toda una vida para conocerse el uno al otro.

"Te deseo tanto…tanto que no sé si poder contenerme una vez que empecemos…" Susurro el pelinegro aun varios centímetros lejos del castaño.

"Confió en ti…" Le respondió el castaño con los ojos entrecerrados, la luz de la luna brillaba entre ambos, dejando ver la belleza de Kurt en todo su esplendor, era como un ángel, Blaine no podía creer lo afortunado que era de tener a alguien tan perfecto como el a su lado.

"Muy bien…" Ambos volvieron a besarse, explorando sus bocas con sus lenguas, dándose pequeños besos en el cuello.

"No sabes…lo mucho que me pone verte así…" Dijo Blaine, el cual en ese momento se encontraba acariciando los muslos del contratenor.

"Blaine..." Le contesto Kurt entre gemidos. Poco a poco y después de varios toques y besuqueos, Blaine empezó a desabotonar levemente la camisa de Kurt, dejando ver su pálida piel en todo su esplendor, se veía tan fina, era como si pidiera a gritos ser marcada, Blaine no se podía negar a aquello.

Kurt se estremeció al sentir como Blaine acariciaba su piel, era algo tan nuevo y fascinante.

"Quítate la camisa…" Susurro Kurt levemente, Blaine obedeció en el acto, el castaño no pudo evitar casi venirse al ver el torso de Blaine desnudo, claro que sabía que el más alto tenía un cuerpo para morirse pero nunca lo había visto sin playera, era demasiado excitante.

Lentamente Kurt empezó a tocar el torso de Blaine, empezando desde sus tetillas hasta sus músculos, Blaine gimió al sentir como las suaves manos del contratenor lo tocaban.

Sin poder contenerse más, Blaine empezó a besar y a dejar pequeños chupetones en el delgado cuerpo del castaño, para después de unos segundos empezar a desabotonar su pantalón, Kurt tembló levemente al sentir como Blaine hacia esto pero después de unos segundos y de unas palabras dulces que Blaine le dijo al oído, Kurt se calmó.

Con mucho cuidado, Blaine fue retirando el pantalón del contratenor, dejando expuestas sus delgadas y para Blaine desgarradoramente hermosas piernas.

Después de unos segundos, el pelinegro se quitó sus propios pantalones, haciendo que Kurt casi se venga al ver su perfectamente erecto miembro.

Sin más que decir, Blaine beso a Kurt nuevamente en los labios, preparándolo para lo que iba a venir; con un movimiento muy gentil, Blaine retiro la última prenda que separaba a Kurt de su completa desnudez, Kurt se sonrojo y trato de cerrar las piernas.

"¡Hey! ¡No tengas vergüenzas!" Blaine sonrió mientras se quitaba su propia prenda…"…te ves hermoso, eres hermoso, el chico más hermoso que eh visto en toda mi vida…ni te imaginas lo mucho que me pone verte así…solo para mi…" Kurt abrió lentamente sus piernas y puso una sonrisa tímida.

"Te amo…" Susurro el castaño, Blaine sonrió y le dio un beso.

"Yo también te amo" Después de decir esto, Blaine se dirigió rápidamente a su mesita de noche y cogió el lubricante, Kurt se estremeció levemente al ver eso, no podía creer lo que iba a pasar.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt y se posiciono muy cerca de él, mirándolo en señal de aprobación, Kurt asintió débilmente.

Estaba listo.

"Iré despacio, tu solo relájate…" Blaine abrió la pequeña botella, acto seguido se hecho una buena cantidad de líquido en sus dedos para después poco a poco ir introduciendo un dedo en la entrada del castaño.

Kurt se estremeció al sentir a esa pequeña intromisión.

"Tranquilo…" Volvió a susurrar el peligro, el cual ya había introducido el segundo dedo, empezando a moverlos un poco más rápido, era verdad que él quería que esa experiencia fuera exclusivamente placentera para el castaño; pero ya no podía más, deseaba tanto a Kurt, deseaba tanto hacerlo suyo.

Kurt lanzo un leve grito cuando Blaine metió el tercer dedo, Blaine sonrió levemente, se notaba que Kurt estaba empezando a sustituir dolor por placer.

El completamente duro miembro de Blaine dolía demasiado, necesitaba a Kurt y lo necesitaba ahora.

"¿Estás listo?" Pregunto Blaine mientras retiraba sus dedos, poniendo su miembro cerca de la entrada de Kurt.

"Estoy listo, hazlo, por favor hazlo…" Kurt estaba empezando a implorar, necesitaba más, necesitaba al moreno dentro de sí, necesitaba que el moreno le hiciera el amor.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, Blaine metió lentamente su miembro.

"¡Ahhhh!" Grito Kurt al sentir el gran miembro de Blaine adentrándose en su ser, Blaine sonrió.

Blaine sabía que la primera vez podía ser muy dolorosa así que sin más decidió meter todo su miembro de frente, tratando de que el castaño sufriera menos dolor y más placer y así lentamente Blaine empezó a penetrar a Kurt, el cual se encontraba completamente sumergido en placer.

"Más rápido!" Pidió a gritos, Blaine se lo concedió.

Fueron fuertes embestidas las que dio el moreno, el cual ya casi no podía controlarse, estaba a punto de venirse.

"¡Mas rápido! ¡Más rápido!" Exclamo Kurt el cual tenía una mano en su miembro, la cual iba de arriba abajo.

Blaine empezó a moverse lo más rápido que ponía, lanzando gritos de vez en cuando.

"¡Eres tan sexy!" Exclamo el moreno al ver como Kurt se aferraba a las sabanas, gimiendo tan fuerte que Blaine no podía evitar sentirse extremadamente excitado.

"Me vengo.." Dijo Kurt en casi un grito.

"Yo también" Respondió Blaine con toda su cara empapada de sudor.

Después de varios segundos y de varias embestidas más, Blaine se vino, lo cual hizo que el castaño lo siguiera al instante.

Ambos se tumbaron al lado de otro, sudorosos y con la respiración entre cortada.

"Te amo.." Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa completamente sincera, Kurt se acercó a él y le dio un leve beso.

"Yo también te amo, te amo demasiado…" Kurt y Blaine se abrazaron fuertemente, podían estar tranquilos ni Burt, ni Finn, ni nadie estaría de regreso hasta el domingo, lo cual les daba no solo la oportunidad de dormir tranquilos, también les daba la chance de hacer el amor todo el fin de semana.

* * *

N/A: Awww...amo a Blainey :'D Esta historia es para **_Ximena Tordoya_** (Quien me dio el plot ) y para **_Carol Estrela_** (Quien queria algo perv... xD)

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos leemos! ;) - Darla

* * *

**_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido._**


End file.
